headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead/W
Wade Wade was a man from Virginia and a member of the Saviors. Along with his friend Cam, he was hunting down Dwight, Sherry and Tina through the woods. Daryl Dixon lured Cam into the path of a walker who bit him on the arm, forcing Wade to cut it off before the infection could spread. Because of this, Wade had to abandon his pursuit of Dwight, Sherry and Tina. Walkers In October of 2010, AMC began airing the first live-action drama series centered exclusively around zombies - The Walking Dead. The series adapts the popular Image Comics comic book series of the same name, written by Robert Kirkman and illustrated by Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. The series follows former Sheriff's deputy Rick Grimes as he awakens from a coma only to discover that the world has been overrun by zombies. Making his way to Atlanta, Georgia, he reunites with his wife and son and becomes a member of a camp of survivors, all of whom are struggling to avoid becoming the next meal for the flesh-craving corpses that have infected the city. As is typical of most Romero-inspired ghouls, the undead featured in the series are never referred to as zombies. They are only ever identified as either "walkers" or "geeks". Wes Wes was an American Caucasian male and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. He was living in the U.S. state of Virginia and became a member of a community known as Hilltop Colony. Wes was a homosexual and had a relationship with another man named Alex. Wesley Wesley was a white male and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. He was a resident of the Virginia community known as the Hilltop Colony. Wesley and some of the other residents were on a supply run when their vehicle crashed after an encounter with some walkers. Members of Rick Grimes' group came upon them, and brought them back to Hilltop. Sometime later, a group of Hilltop colonists approached Rick and his people in front of Barrington House to pledge their support behind his initiative to combat the Saviors. Wesley was among those assembled before him. West Georgia Correctional Facility The West Georgia Correctional Facility is a supermax prison located in the western region of the US state of Georgia. When a viral outbreak turned all of the dead into zombies back in 2010, the prison was overrun with shambling, rotting corpses, which have since become known as walkers. Prisoners were contained within their cells, but the prison guards had to suit up in riot gear to combat the zombie menace. Ultimately however, their efforts proved fruitless and they were eventually overtaken. A small group of human survivors managed to barricade themselves inside the cafeteria, though they were largely unaware just how far-reaching this Apocalyptic chaos extended. This group consisted of Tomas, a Latino alpha male who considered himself the leader of the group, Axel, Andrew, Oscar, and a monstrous inmate known only as "Big Tiny". The cafeteria provided them with plenty of food and water and they were able to squirrel away a small ration of medical supplies. When the power cut out, they used the thawed walk-in freezer as a group toilet. Their situation was practically hopeless, but they did manage to survive on their own for the next ten months. After the winter, a group of survivors led by a man named Rick Grimes came upon the prison. Rick told them that if they could secure the prison, they should be able to find food, ammunition and medical supplies. They fought through a herd of walkers until they reached the first barricade. Working as a coordinated team, they cut through the gates and then re-seal them. Rick went inside the prison and made his way to the warden's office where he found a dead guard with a ring of keys for all of the cell blocks. Once he got everyone else safely inside, they scouted the area until they were certain they had secured the entire cell block. The group began exploring some of the other cell blocks, but as they made their way down a dark corridor, two groups of walkers leaped out and boxed them in. Glenn and his girlfriend Maggie Greene were separated and Maggie's elderly father, Hershel was bitten on the leg. Once Rick and two other men named, Daryl and T-Dog cleared the area, they pulled Hershel into an empty room where Rick had to quickly amputate Hershel's right leg before the virus could spread. It was at this time that Rick, Daryl and T-Dog learned about Tomas and his group. Tomas had a gun and the two had a tense stand-off with one another, but ultimately Rick convinced the hot-headed prisoner that he was woefully outgunned. Tomas stood down, but did not care at all for Rick's take-charge attitude. Rick told the men about how the world had been overrun by the dead and that there was no one coming to help them. The others had to come to terms with the fact that their family and loved ones were likely dead. Rick told Tomas that his people would help him secure a cell block for themselves in exchange for half their rations. Further, the two groups were to stay well clear of one another if they expected any kind of peaceful coexistence. Tomas reluctantly agreed, but Rick could see that the young man was going to be trouble. Rick, Darryl and T-Dog gave Tomas, Axel, Andrew, Oscar and Big Tiny a hard-and-fast lesson in fighting off walkers, indicating that the only way to stop them was by destroying the brain. Both groups encountered a herd of walkers, and Tomas and his people went at them. They fared poorly however, having disregarded everything that Rick had told them. Though they emerged victorious, Big Tiny suffered a scratch upon his back. Tomas didn't take any chances. He bludgeoned Big Tiny to death with a pick axe. During their second group encounter with walkers, Tomas nearly cleaved Rick's head off with a machete. He then pushed a walker directly into his path in the hopes of getting rid of both of them. Once the room was cleansed of zombies, Rick knew that Tomas was too much of a loose cannon. He brought a machete down upon his head and killed him. Another inmate tried running away. Rick chased him outside the prison and locked the door, leaving the man to be consumed by walkers. Satisfied that the other two prisoners were not a liability, he decided to let them live. Whisperers The Whisperers are a human survival group that operated out of Virginia, close to the Washington, D.C. area. Unlike other groups, the Whisperers did not actively combat roamers. In fact, they lived amongst them, disguising themselves with treated zombie skin, which they wore as masks as well as clothing remnants. Because they smelled like the dead, the roamers basically left them alone. The leader of the Whisperers was a bald woman named Alpha. The Whisperers came into conflict with other human settlements, beginning with Hilltop Colony. A colonist named Dante, was one of the first to encounter them. When Alpha made her presence known, she succeeded in capturing Rick Grimes. The Whisperers killed many people from Hilltop, as well as the Alexandria Safe-Zone, the Kingdom, and Oceanside. Alpha's victims included Ezekiel, Rosita Espinosa, and Olivia. Rick's adversary, Negan, infiltrated the Whisperers' camp and killed Alpha by slicing her throat open. He beheaded the corpse and brought it back to Rick in Alexandria as a show of good faith. Alpha's second-in-command, Beta, took over as leader of the group and thus began The Whisperer War. William William was a middle-aged white male living in the U.S. state of Virginia, or possibly Washington, D.C. in the years following the zombie apocalypse. He became a resident of a survivor colony known as The Kingdom. He followed the leadership of King Ezekiel, though he often disagreed with Ezekiel's methods. When Ezekiel died, William took it upon himself to assume the mantle of leadership. Dubbed "King William" by his followers, he took council with his followers, Zachary and Taylor. He was fair and respected, but also harbored an abundance of zeal when it came to protecting his people. William assisted Rick Grimes and his militia in their struggle against a group called the Whisperers. This was not so much done out of altruism, but out of survival, for if Rick's group had failed to defeat the Whisperers, William knew that the Kingdom would become their next target. Winslow Winslow was an undead walker that was inhabiting the areas of rural Virginia. Almost nothing is known of Winslow's life when he was a human other than his name. It is possible that they have at one point been part of a group called the Scavengers, the leader of whom, Jadis, apparently knew Winslow's name. The Scavengers outfitted Winslow with a spiked helmet and weaponized his body with spikes protruding from his limbs, chest and abdomen. They kept him within a pit at the center of a pile of debris at a landfill called The Heap. When Rick Grimes and his group discovered the Scavengers and tried to negotiate a deal with them, they decided to test Rick's mettle by throwing him off the debris pile into Winslow's pit. Rick fought with the zombie, impaling his own hand upon one of the helmet spikes to keep him at bay. Scrambling about, he managed to find a jagged piece of metal and used it to saw Winslow's head off. Wolves Leader The Wolves Leader was the leader of The Wolves, a scavenger group in Alexandra, Virginia who would kill their victims and carve "W" into their forehead. Morgan initially ran into a group of three members who tried to kill him but Morgan subdued all three before departing. Later, Aaron and Daryl Dixon fall into a trap set by the Wolves involving a herd of walkers, causing Aaron to drop his backpack containing photos of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. The members of the Wolves then attacked Alexandria and the Wolves Leader was once again subdued by Morgan while attacking him in a home when the other members were forced to depart. Morgan attempted to restore his humanity the same way Eastman did for him but the wounded leader (bitten by a walker) vows to kill everyone before he dies. He later knocks Morgan unconscious during a fight between himself and Carol, taking Denise as a hostage to escape safely as he needs a doctor to take care of his bite wound. While attempting to escape, the leader is bitten on the forearm by another walker and shot in the chest by Carol as he and Denise run for the infirmary as he falls to the ground and is devoured. Morgan then puts down the zombified Wolves Leader. Woodbury Army The Woodbury Army began as a scattered group of survivors from Woodbury and elsewhere. Some had military experience which gave them an advantage amidst the apocalypse. After Brian Blake's torture at the hands of Michonne Hawthorne, Brian rallied up the citizens of Woodbury and sent out a message of the terrible beings that they were, revealing Caesar Martinez's decapitated head, now reanimated, and demanded that they be stopped. A great majority of the town joined his army, which he led to the prison and fought against Rick's group. Only the elderly, children and the disabled stayed behind in Woodbury. A huge battle broke out and they lost a vast amount of soldiers during the siege. They ended up capturing the prison, but not without running out of ammo, destroying part of the fence, and allowing the prison to become overrun. Six remaining members of the army managed to escape thanks to the sacrifice made by Austin Ballard.